


The Piano

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. After lunch, the Sewer King approached a piano. What was left of a piano. His eyes were wide prior to a sudden scowl.





	The Piano

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

After lunch, the Sewer King approached a piano. What was left of a piano. His eyes were wide prior to a sudden scowl.   
He remembered children always wincing when he performed a recital. The Sewer King glanced at pet alligators. Not neglecting them. He never viewed alligators wagging their tails. 

 

THE END


End file.
